The present invention generally relates to computers and computer software and, in particular, to methods, systems, and computer program products for payment terminal sharing.
Cashless payment at vendors can be performed at payment terminals by means of payment cards, e.g., credit cards. Payment terminals typically enable payment card industry (PCI) compliant point-to-point transactions to be performed. Such payment terminals, for example, are also used at airports for ticket purchase at ticket counters, and also for last-minute purchases, for example, at boarding gates.
Improved methods, systems, and computer program products are needed for updating a server database of a centralized mid-back office system for payment terminal sharing.